The Human Guardian: Survivng Hell
by Mallory83
Summary: The sequel to The human guardian. God i'm creative with my titles haha
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning here...this story starts off dark and twisted. The first few chapters containt some content that may be disturbing...if you dont want to read that's okay, but it ties into the story...surviving hell you have to go through hell to survive it. Anyways here it is the sequel to The human guardian. Please enjoy the story and dont forget to review. IT's what keeps me writing!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own any Charectors from the VA series. The story is mine though as is Sam! **

* * *

**THE HUMAN GUARDIAN**

**SURVIVING HELL**

The wards were lined with Strigoi as far as the eye could see. There must have been hundreds of them. This would be a massacre if they got past. They would kill us all.

"You have to let me go," I whispered to Dimitri who was still holding me close.

"I am not giving you up to them," he growled back at me.

"I don't think you have a choice Dimitri. It's me or everyone."

"I think you should listen to the human girl Guardian Belikov."

We all turned to the direction of the voice. Everyone gasped and Dimitri held me even closer. The man standing with all of the Strigoi was holding a stake.

"Now, you can hand over the girl and I will send them all away," he said gesturing to the strigoi. "Or I can break the wards and you all die. I do think that one human is not worth the lives of hundreds. I'll give you a few moments to discuss it."

I turned to my friends who were all horrified.

"Sam that is Viktor Dashkov!" Rose cried. "The man that kidnapped and tortured Lissa. We can fight them and protect you. Whatever he wants is not good."

I looked between the people I had grown to think of as my family. There was no way I was going to let any one of them lay down their lives for me. They didn't want anyone but me. I was going to do this.

"Remember the bond. Adrian can find me. I trust you to find me when you have enough reinforcements."

"Sam NO!" Eddie shouted. "I cannot let you do this."

I walked over to him and kissed him gently. "It's me or everyone," I said. "The choice is easy for me."

With that I broke free and ran past the wards before any of them could stop me. I heard Rose cry and Eddie cussing, but I didn't look. I just kept going into the waiting arms of Viktor Dashkov.

"You chose well my dear. I have so many plans for you and many things I would like to know. Now tell your friends goodbye."

I turned to see my friends. Horror and fear etched into every feature of their faces. Rose was on her knees crying. Dimitri and Stan were holding Eddie back. I could see the panic in his face…the determination to save me from this monster, but it would do no good. They were not letting him free.

"Remember I love you all," I yelled back to them. "Tell Adrian goodbye for me. Remember okay?"

I turned back to Viktor who was looking quite smug. "I'm ready," I said.

I prayed that this bond would come in handy and that Adrian would stay in my head as long as he could. He was my only hope to be found. If he could see through my eyes then he could find me. He could get into my dreams while I slept and be able to tell me what was going on. I wouldn't be completely in the dark…I hoped.

We ran through the thick forest for what seemed like forever. I could feel blood and the sting of the scratches that now covered my arms, feet and face. My ankle throbbed after being rolled so many times. I wanted to ditch the heals, but I had no time to slow down to kick them off. They drug me around like a rag doll. One of the Strigoi held onto my arm like a vice grip.

Finally we came to a road that had what seemed like miles of cars parked a long side it. I was pushed into the back of an SUV that had dark tinted windows. I was beginning to panic because I couldn't feel Adrian. I couldn't sense that he was with me and I needed him here with me. I wanted to cry, but there was no way that I was going to let these monsters think I was week.

Two strigoi climbed into the back on either side of me. Viktor climbed in the front passenger seat and another strigoi took the wheel. I was royally screwed. Even if I had the opportunity to escape, I was surrounded by vampires…all bad.

"Where are you taking me?" I spat. I was getting angry now. I hated this man. I hated him for what he had done to Rose and Lissa and I hated him for what he was going to do to me. I hated him with every part of my being.

"I'm afraid you are not privy to that information my dear. You will find out soon enough. Just sit back and relax. I promise that you will be most comfortable when we reach our destination." Victor's sickeningly sweet voice washed over my body and made me cringe. There was something really messed up in this vampires head.

I looked out the window hoping that Adrian would find his way into my head and that he could see what I was seeing and give the guardians a view of what I was seeing. I just hoped that my captors didn't know that our bond worked both ways.

After a few minutes I started to feel the pull that was Adrian's emotions. I was being sucked into his head. I grinned internally. Hopefully I would find out what the plans were for my rescue…if there was a rescue.

*~*

The world around me slowly began to transform into the familiar surroundings of the guardians offices. My heart skipped to see so many guardians and even a few Moroi and novices waiting for the go, waiting for anything.

"We have called in all available guardians to help with the search," Alberta informed the group. "It will be several hours before they begin to arrive, but we are sending out scouts to see if we can find a trail…anything that will help."

Dimitri walked over to where Adrian was sitting. I saw the pain and guilt in his eyes as he spoke. "Lord Ivashkov-"

"Don't Lord me," Adrian growled. "This is not the time for formalities. I can't believe you just let her go. Walk into the arms of that…that…monster."

No wonder I was in his head. He was pissed and one thing Adrian didn't get was pissed.

"Adrian," Dimitri tried again. "She said you were the only one who could find her. What did she mean by that?"

"He can get into her head," I couldn't see her, but I knew it was Rose talking. "The bond works both ways for them."

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Adrian who was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. "I don't know how to get into her head. It just happened the one time when she was really anxious." Adrian shook his head and pulled his hands through his hair. I could feel the pain he was in. He was scared and hurt and guilty.

"Oh Adrian," I thought. "We will figure it out. I'll be back. It's okay. Please Adrian stop feeling guilty."

Adrian's head shot up and I could feel the confusion coming through the bond.

"Adrian? Can you hear me?"

"Sam?" he said out loud.

Everyone turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Sam, where are you?"

"We were on a dirt road headed south of campus. I don't know where they are taking me, but that Victor dude said he had plans for me and that he had a lot of questions that I needed to answer. Oh Adrian I'm sorry, but it was me or everyone. I had to go."

Adrian quickly relayed the information I was telling him to the others.

"Sam you need to get out of my head and go nuts or something so I can get into yours. I need to see what you are seeing. I'm going to find you Sam."

"Adrian, tell everyone thank you and that I love them. And tell them not to come for me if it's too risky. I love you all too much for anything to happen to you."

"Sam, don't talk like that…we are going to find you. Remember everything you learned and please Sam doesn't do anything stupid. We are coming for you."

"Okay…find me in my dreams Adrian."

*~*

I concentrated hard on my own body, mind and soul and found I pulled myself out of Adrian's head with little issue. I smiled at that hoping I could go into Adrian's head whenever I wanted with practice, but my smile quickly fell when I saw Victor looking back at me with a smile on his face.

"Quite interesting," he said. "So how does it work?"

"How does what work?" I said crossing my arms over my chest and slumping down into my seat.

"The bond my dear."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I could feel my blood beginning to boil as this monster. "I don't know what you are talking about," I said defiantly.

I heard a growl beside me and soon my whole world was spinning as pain shot through my jaw. "You will answer Prince Dashkov's question human." I looked over into the red eyes of a strigoi and smiled. "I'll die before I tell you anything."

"That can be arranged," he shot back.

"Now, now, there is no need for that. I am sure there are other ways to convince this beautiful child what is in her best interest."

That one statement shot fear through every fiber of my being. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from showing my captors the fear that was actually running through my veins.

"Sam," I heard coming through the bond. I grinned inwardly. "Don't do anything stupid. The sun will be coming up soon so you will need to stop before long. I need you to look out the window so I can see what you see."

I didn't say anything I just looked out the window. I was surprised to see that we were actually on a highway.

"Good girl," Adrian said. "Just keep looking out the window and don't piss him off."

I kept my eyes focused on the outside world as the SUV sped down the road. I had no idea where I was, but that didn't mean that Adrian didn't. He was more familiar with the area that I was and I held hope that they would find me soon. I knew that more guardians were on their way, but how long it would take…I had no idea.

Victor kept trying to ask me question, but I just narrowed my eyes and bit my cheek. I refused to give him any information. He was a monster and I would not play into his game no matter what happened to me.

I couldn't feel Adrian with me and he hadn't talked in a while. I was hoping he was till there with me. I hoped he was seeing what I was seeing. I didn't want to be alone.

We soon turned off the highway and I began to panic. I looked around to see woods surrounding the road. There was nothing around.

"Sam, it's okay," Adrian said through the bond. "I'm still here, but once you stop I am going to get out of your head so I can give the information I have to the guardians."

"Adrian," I thought. "Can you hear me?"

"Sam, oh God, I can hear you!" Adrian was excited and I smiled inwardly.

"You have to fine me Adrian. I'm scared of what they might do."

"Don't worry…We will find you and bring you back home."

We turned down a long and narrow road and I concentrated once again on my surroundings. The SUV stopped in front of a small cabin. I bit my lip and tried to take in every detail of it.

"Sam, I'm going now, but I promise I will find my way back. Eddie says he loves you…we all love you Sam. Just hang in there okay?"

"I love you all too. Tell Eddie I'm sorry and I love him."

"I will Sam. I'll be back soon."

All the sudden I felt empty and alone. I looked over to my captors and narrowed my eyes. "So is this it?" I asked in a huff.

"For now," Victor smiled. "But we will be moving again soon. I can't chance your friends finding you any time soon now can I?"

"You really have some major issues you know that?" I spat.

I again felt pain radiate through my body. I was going to have some wicked bruising if this guy kept using my face as a punching bag.

"Now Jacob, that was not necessary." Victor grinned. "I'll make sure you guys have adequate time with her later. I don't need that pretty face of hers messed up, but the rest of her I don't really care."

The world around me began to spin as panic set in. "Oh God Adrian…" I cried out in my head hoping that he could hear me without being in my head. "You

have to hurry."

* * *

**Dont forget to review. I already have another chapter written and a third almost done so if you want them posted i suggest you hit the pretty green button. *Grins Evily* I could always send Victor and his friends your way...hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick reminder. This story is dark and parts of this chapter are disturbing and may not be suitable for some people. I promise things will get better, but for now Sam has to go through hell. **

**I just want to thank everyone for the continued support of this story. I love everyone reading it. The traffic has been pretty awesome. Lets just get some more reviews. They make me smile :-D**

**Also i will not be updating for a few days. My aunt passed away last night so i will be heading to another funeral. For those of you who pray please pray that my family can stay strong. We lost my grandfather on the seventh and now my aunt. It's been a tough time. **

**I do promise to have some more chapters for you guys when i come back. So remember to show me your love and review. I dont care if it's good or bad. But please if it is bad make sure it is constructive criticism. Be nice about it. A writer can only get better by knowing what they are doing wrong! So hugs to you all and i hope to see you in a few days!**

* * *

Chapter two-

Victor pulled me into the house and gave me a quick tour. I was really thinking this guy actually had some mental issues. I mean he was holding me captive and giving me a tour of the place. I mean come on that is just asking for me to escape.

He then showed me to what he called "my" room. It was small with no windows. There was a large queen size bed in one corner and a chair and lamp in another.

"I do hope you find it comfortable. I promise our next stop will be much more suitable."

I stared at him for a moment before he started grinning. "Samantha dear, I do hope you begin to cooperate. I would hate to have to force it out of you."

"I will never cooperate with you. I will die before you get me to tell you anything," I growled at him.

"I will give you a few minutes to get settle and think about that more. It really would be in your best interest to just answer the questions and go along with what I have planned for you my dear."

"Yeah, and what would that be. Hold me against my will? Oh let me think…yeah that's right you've already accomplished that one."

"No, I have bigger plans for you," he said with a smile. "But I will save that for another time. You just need to get settled and seriously think about what I have told you. I wouldn't want something bad to happen."

Victor walked out of the room and a few moments later a female walked in. She threw some cloths on the bed and sneered at me. "Change your cloths and get washed up. Prince Victor will be in shortly." She turned on her heal and walked out of the room.

I looked at the cloths for a moment and then ended up throwing them across the room. "Screw that," I said. I walked over to the chair and sat down arms crossed. I was so not playing their games.

I didn't have to wait long before Prince Crazy himself walked back into the room. He looked over at me and frowned. "I see you are still going to play the stubborn card. Well my dear, I believe you will change your mind soon." Victor walked over to me and ran his hands through my hair. He took a deep breath and let out a small groan that made my skin crawl. "You are going to make my friends very happy," he said running his nose along my neck.

I pushed him back and punched his nose as hard as I could. "Don't fucking touch me you sick bastard," I seethed.

Victor smiled and wiped the blood from his nose. "You have made your choice I see." He walked over to the door and opened it to the strigoi he called Jacob. "Don't give her the satisfaction of your bite," he said. "That would be a treat she has not earned, but I do believe she will be begging for it soon enough." He shut the door behind him leaving me alone with Jacob who stood looking at me with a twisted smile plastered on his face. "Come any closer and I'm going to rearrange your face," I spat with as much venom as I could muster.

Jacobs grin turned smug as he took a step towards me. "You can try it little girl, but it would do you no good."

"I warned you," I said leaping out and landing a punch to the side of his head. As he went down I kneed him in the gut and slammed my head into his nose effectively breaking it. I stepped back but kept my fighting stance and was ready for whatever he came back with.

The stupid Strigoi stood up and smiled at me. He actually smiled at me and that really scared the shit out of me. "You want more?" I asked.

"Mmm…I like it when I get a feisty one."

My heart pounded million miles an hour…I really hoped he didn't mean what he was talking about. I, however, was not going to take any chances. I kicked out, but he was ready for me. He grabbed my leg and twisted it. I heard a sickening snap and cried out from the pain. I fell to the floor as my vision started to blur.

"See what happens when you don't do what you're told," he purred. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I don't need my leg to fight you sick fuck."

Jacob walked over to me and picked me up by the hair. "I really don't like your tone Samantha."

"Fuck you," I said punching him in the side of the head. Probably a mistake on my end seeing as how I ended up being tossed across the room like a rag doll. I hit the wall with such force that it left a crack in the plaster.

I coughed and rolled over onto my stomach. The pain was almost too much, but I was determined not to show them I was in pain. "Why don't you just tell me what the fuck you want," I screamed.

"Oh Sam…all I want is you."

My breathing stopped and I felt as though I was going to be sick. He couldn't be saying what I thought he was. I decided to play stupid. "You'll have to turn me by force because I will never turn into a monster willingly."

"That's not what I mean Sam, and I think you know it." Jacob said walking over to me. He leaned over and took a deep breath into my hair. I tried to push him away, but I was in so much pain and I couldn't move my leg. He grabbed hold of my arms and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Once I'm done with you…you'll wish you were dead."

"That's funny, I already do." I was surprised by how calm my voice was when all I wanted to do was cry.

"You really should have listened to Prince Victor. This could have been avoided, but since you wanted to be difficult you get to become our blood whore. Of course right now you won't get the luxury of the bite. Perhaps once I'm done you will see reason."

Jacob grabbed my dress and ripped it down the front leaving me in only my heels and a thong. I screamed and kicked out calling for anyone. I didn't care so long as it was someone to help me. I cried and thrashed about trying to keep him away from me. I was able to get my hands free and clawed across his face with as much force as I could. Jacob smacked me across the face. He tore my thong away from my body and smiled down at me. "You really do have a lovely body. And I will enjoy every minute of this."

"God NO!" I screamed. "Please don't do this to me."

Jacob backhanded me. "Shut up whore before you make me really mad."

Hot tears streamed down my face and I tried to wiggle free of his grasp, but it was to no avail.

"ADRIAN!" I screamed in my head. "I need you. Please Adrian." I sobbed and kept calling to him as Jacob caressed my body, his hands leaving me feeling dirty. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't care what Adrian saw of me. I needed him with me.

"Sam," I heard calling back. "You need to fight back. You need to get him off of you."

"Adrian, I can't," I sobbed. I looked down towards my leg that was bent in an angle no leg should be bent.

"Shit, Sam you need to listen to me. We know where you are okay. We have scouts trying to see how many strigoi we are up against. We are coming."

"Adrian I'm so scared."

Pain shot through me as Jacob pushed into me stealing away the one thing that was mine, the one thing I didn't want him to take from me. I screamed out and punched him as hard as I could which only made him push harder into me. I cried and begged him to stop trying to push him off of me, trying to close my legs to him. Pain shot through every part of my body. I tried to punch him again, but he caught my hands and held them above my head. I screamed out again hot tears running down my cheeks.

"Adrian," I cried. "Please Adrian help me."

"Sam, I need to get out of your head so I can tell the guardians what's happening. Sam we are coming for you. I promise and when we do we are going to kill every one of those bastards."

"Adrian, I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Sam, just stay alive. Do you hear me?"

"Please hurry Adrian. I don't want to be alone."

"I will." A few moments later I felt the empty feeling that I found came with Adrian pulling out of my head. I cried and looked away from Jacobs smirk as he kept going taking everything from me.

Finally after an eternity of pain and horror he grunted and collapsed on top of my naked body. "Well Sam, it seems I was the lucky number one," he panted. "Now are you ready to cooperate with us?"

"I turned to look him in the eye and spit at him. "Like I said, I will die before I give you any information."

"So be it," Jacob smirked getting off me and redressing himself. "It will only get worse Samantha." He kicked me in the ribs before he turned and walked out of the door.

I groaned as the pain shot through my body. A fresh batch of hot tears rolled down my cheeks burning my broken and bloody skin. "Sam, what are you doing to do now?" I asked myself just as the door opened to another one of Victor's henchmen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then. This chapter is ready to be read and REVIEWED. What was up with the lack of those last chapter? Is the story that bad? Seriously if it is you gotta let me know. I need to be able to work on whatever you think needs worked on. So please review this time. Also for those of you waiting for Shadow kiss to come back...it will once i pay the ransom for my book to be returned. Yup that's right it's being held hostage by my sister because she is mad that Dimitri got changed and says it's all my fault. Well, i told her she was acting like a five year old and to get over we still had more story and that just pissed her off even more. So i'm going to have to drive over and break into her house and hunt it down. I'm going to go ninja in the middle of the night hehe. Okay not really i'm going to use the key and walk in, but whatever i'm still going to act all ninja and hum the mission impossible song in my head. **

**Wow okay now that i totally went nutty there for a sec. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter three-

The fear and the pain were consuming me as another Strigoi came towards me. I tried to scoot away, but there was no place for me to go. He looked down at me in disgust.

"What do you want from me?" I cried.

"Oh, so you're ready to talk now?" the strigoi asked.

I stared over at him and nodded. I wasn't going to give any information away. I just needed to know why they had taken me. What was it about me that they found so intriguing? Plus I would do just about anything to prolong the next abuse I was sure I would endure.

The strigoi nodded and walked back out the door. I tried to prop myself up against the wall and grab for the blanket off the bed. I was still naked and wanted to be covered. Victor was not going to see me. He was sick and twisted and I was sure he would try something.

"Samantha," Victor said walking in the room. "Are you ready to talk my dear?"

"First I want to know what you want." My voice was low and week. I felt sick and it took everything I had not to let the tears roll down my cheeks once more.

Victor smiled at me and nodded. "Samantha my dear, I want to learn how the bond between a human and a Moroi works. I want to study you and then once I know enough I will turn you to see if the bond will stay in tack. I have other plans, but that is for another time. Now, tell me what have you learned about your bond so far?"

"You probably know what I know," I said.

"You're not going to become difficult again are you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you…I will die before you get anything out of me. You are a despicable creature. You have teamed up with Strigoi…the creatures that kill your kind; the creatures that guardians give their lives to protect you from. You make me sick."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Samantha, but you see there are things about our world that you don't know about, that you don't understand."

"Enlighten me," I said.

Victor smiled at me. "That's for another time. Now are you going to start answering my questions or am I going to have to send in some more of my friends out there to help persuade you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You could send in every Strigoi this world has in it to rape and torture me, but I will never tell you what you want to know. I will never show you what you want to see and I will kill myself before you have a chance to turn me," I seethed.

Victor shook his head, got up and left the room. I curled up in the corner and stared at the door just waiting for what was going to come next. I would deal with what I had to if it would protect the ones I loved. Plus I wasn't sure that Victor was telling me the whole truth about why he wanted me. I mean yes, I am bonded, but what is the big deal?

The door flew open pulling me from my thoughts, a large strigoi walked in. He would have given Dimitri a run for his money. "Kyle, you are free to do what needs to be done," Victor said from the door. "I want her cooperating."

Kyle nodded and gave me a sickening grin. As soon as the door closed Kyle was at my side pulling me up by my hair. "I'm going to have fun with you human." He threw me into the wall with another crack. My head hit and I could feel the blood beginning to seep from the wound. The world around me began to go black.

I felt another blow to my jaw. I'm sure it was probably broken. "Aren't you going to fight back?" Kyle hissed.

I didn't say anything. I shook my head. I felt another blow and another. "You will talk sooner or later. This won't stop until we have what we want."

"I will not give you anything," I said. I felt my body flying through the air hitting the wall so hard the world around me fell away. I welcomed the darkness and hoped I could stay there. There was no pain, no fear…just a world of nothingness.

I don't know how long I stayed in my world of dark nothingness, but it wasn't long enough. Pain shot through my body and I groaned. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. "Shit," I thought. I tried to move my arms but they were tied to the bed. My legs were of no use either.

"It's nice of you to join us again Samantha. You have been out for quite a while." I turned my head to where I heard Victors voice coming from.

"It seems that humans do not heal as well as the dhampirs. See, we are already learning new things from you joining us."

"Fuck you," I croaked. It felt like I had sandpaper in my mouth. I was so thirsty I was sure that would kill me before they had the chance.

"If that is what you wish." My heart started hammering in my chest as I heard him coming towards me. I needed to get away from my body. I needed to get into Adrian's head. I couldn't be here when he did this to me.

I tried to calm myself down. I thought about him, about his mind, his heart, his soul. Everything that was Adrian I concentrated on.

I felt Victors hand running down my body and I cringed screaming at myself to get out. I pushed hard and finally I was able to get through. I lost all feelings of myself and became one with Adrian and his mind.

*~*

"What do you mean we can't go right now?" Adrian fumed.

"Lord Ivashkov, there is virtually an army of Strigoi in that house. We cannot risk the lives." Alberta's face was full of sorrow. "We are recruiting more guardians, but it will take time."

"We don't have time," Adrian hissed. "I told you what they have done to her, what they are still doing to her. She risked everything to save us…all of us. I want every guardian available by the end of the day." Adrian turned and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

I felt the panic running through him as a tear fell from his eye. "We will find you Sam. I promise," he said to himself. I decided to stay quiet until he felt me with him…if he felt me with him. Adrian had enough issues with what was happening. He didn't need to worry anymore.

Adrian headed over to the commons area of our dorms and I smiled to myself when I saw all of my friends together. Christian, Lissa, Rose, Eddie even Dimitri was there. Adrian walked over and their faces instantly fell from hopeful to sorrowful. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just hope she takes me seriously and gets all the guardians she can here." He shook his head and pulled his hands through his hair. Something about Adrian caught me off guard. Something was different…he was sober!

"Adrian," I whispered through the bond. I was surprised how week my voice sounded even in my head. "Adrian it's okay. I'm doing what I planned to do for the rest of my life. It's okay."

"Sam!" Adrian's head popped up. "What are you talking about? What's happening Sam? I can't get to you."

"I'm protecting you Adrian. I'm protecting everyone," I choked out. It was becoming harder to talk and I could feel the bond begin to slip. "I won't let them change me Adrian. Tell everyone I love them and that it's okay. I love you Adrian. You are like the brother I never had. Tell Rose and Lissa they were the best friends I have ever had. Tell Eddie he was it for me. That I loved him so much and I want him to be happy. I need him to be happy. Tell Christian he is an amazing person and I was honored to call him my friend. And tell him not to give Rose to hard of a time. And tell the guardians thank you and that I'm sorry I wasn't good enough."

I was beginning to feel pain and I saw Adrian curl in on himself. "Sam, we are coming. If I have to come alone, I will get you out of there."

"You can't do that Adrian-"

The familiar surroundings of the academy and my friends faded away and I was back in my own hell.

"I really am intrigued by you Samantha. Were you able to go there on your own or did you get pulled in?"

I didn't say anything. Finally I heard Victor sigh. "I have had my fun; I suppose I will let Justin have his turn. I was so hoping that you would begin to cooperate."

Justin came in again the beatings began. I tried not to cry out or scream as the pain shot through my body. I was pretty sure damn near every bone was broken and I was praying that I would just die.

The torture continued and I eventually lost track of time. I didn't know if it was day or night. I had no idea how long I had been there for. I was pretty sure I was unconscious for much of the beatings.

Eventually my arms were released, but they didn't do me much good. I could barely move and breathing was becoming difficult. I was pretty sure this would be the end. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to end it myself. I would do anything in order to keep from being turned. I hated myself for not doing better, for not being better. I had let everyone I loved down. I thought about my parents and how devastated they would be. I thought about Eddie and hoping he didn't know what had happened to me. I thought about my friends and how they thought I was so strong. I had killed strigoi already. I was supposed to be able to take care of myself and here I was weak and broken laying in my blood waiting for the end.

I crawled off the bed having an idea if I could just find some kind of weapon. I knew it wouldn't do much good, but damn it…I was not going down without a fight. I crawled around on my hands and knees feeling around for something that could give me leverage…anything. I found my way to the chair that was in the corner and felt the base of the lamp. I grinned as I grabbed it. I was happy it was heavy. It would give me more power in my hit. I was beginning to be very thankful that Dimitri had done so much training with me blindfolded. It was definitely coming in handy now. I then crawled around and grabbed the cloths that had been brought in earlier and put them on.

I sat in the chair for a while trying to pry my eyes open so I could see a little. Eventually I was able to see through small slits. It was extremely blurry and unpleasant, but it was something. I looked towards the door as it opened hoping that Victor was finally showing his ugly face again. He needed to die. Even if I died after from hungry strigoi I knew that without him the academy and my friend would be safe.

"Samantha," Victor whispered. "Are you awake yet my dear?"

"What the hell was this dude on?" I didn't answer I just readied myself.

Victor walked in quietly and turned to shut the door. I took this as my opportunity. I grabbed the lamp and swung it at the back of his skull. Victor fell to the floor with a thud. "Samantha," he said with a grin. "If you kill me, you will die or worse be turned."

I smiled down at him. "Don't worry about that. If I die, oh well, if they turn me…I'll figure out a way to die before that happens."

I felt rage I had never felt before as I struck out and hit Victor again. I couldn't help but think what a moron he was for leaving me something I could use as a weapon, but then again I was a moron for not thinking of it sooner. I really had failed Dimitri and Stan. They worked so hard training me and look what happened. I'm just going to end up dead.

I hit Victor again and he cried out. I pulled his bloody body up and growled at him. "You fucked with the wrong human." I got a good grip on his head and snapped his neck. Victor fell to the grown with a loud thud and backed away from the body slowly. Victor was dead. My friends were safe. I on the other hand still needed to at least try to escape. I needed to figure something out, but what? I was in a house full of Strigoi that were probably going to be really pissed that I killed their leader and at this moment in time, I was too weak to fight. I could barely stand. I was royally screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, i'm not sure if this story is being liked. I'm not getting reviews, but the traffic seems good...so what's up? No love? Okay anyways things are getting interesting. I hope you like this and if you do review...not hard. I'll try and get the next chapter up within the next week. So remember to review so you dont have to wait so long. A BIG thank you for those of you who are reading and reviewing. Big hugs and virtual chocolate chip cookies for you!**

* * *

Chapter four-

I looked down at Victor knowing that I needed to end myself now. I would not give the strigoi in this house the chance to turn me. I looked around the room through blurry eyes and began to panic. There was nothing there. I could try to beat myself to death with the lamp, but I don't think that would do much good. Maybe cause a concussion, but not much more.

The door began to open and felt my heart stop. Tears welled in my eyes and I had a feeling I was either going to be dead in a few minutes or turned strigoi. The later one was freaking me out. I backed away from the door and felt myself hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"Well, well, well," the Strigoi said. "Looks like our leader underestimated our little human friend over there."

I didn't say anything; I just stood against the wall trying to calm myself down. My heart was now thumping a mile a minute and I felt like I was going to be sick. The world around me was beginning to spin. I could vaguely feel that Adrian was with me, but I couldn't talk to him and I don't think he could talk to me either. I was too emotional right now, but knowing he was with me helped me a little. I didn't feel so alone. The tears fell from my already swollen eyes and I said a quiet goodbye to my friends.

"You know, I don't think I want to kill you. I think you would make a fun pet. I think I will change you myself and keep you around to play with."

As the Strigoi walked towards me and the panic of the situation hit me I began to feel the heat rising in my body. I decided I was going to try and fight. I got into a fighting stance and struck out. I had no idea where I hit, but I made contact and that just pissed strigoi dude off even more.

"You little bitch," he said trying lunge for me. "You will pay for that and I can promise you it won't be pleasant."

I didn't lose focus. I struck out again and again made contact. I was quite surprised because strigoi are stupid fast and this guy wasn't even trying. I was practically blind and still managed to land a few hits. Of course my luck was not going to stay with me.

As I made my next punch he grabbed my arm and through me back against the wall. I was tired and breathing hard. I knew I didn't have much more in me. I was going to lose this fight and be turned. The strigoi started to walk towards me and I could hear a growl come from his chest. I held my hands up and felt them burning. I screamed as the terror shot through me. A sudden calm washed over me giving me peace. I closed my eyes and got lost in my moment of bliss. I didn't feel pain or fear or panic. I was happy and calm and nothing mattered at that moment.

I opened them when I heard the screams of the strigoi and saw his body covered in flames. I gasped and looked around for what could have done that. Feeling a slight tingle in my hands I looked down and saw a small ball of fire in each of my palms. "Holy hell," I thought looking at the now dead strigoi that was nothing but ashes on the floor. I darted for the door not even thinking about the fact there was an army of strigoi in this house. I fled down the hall and stopped in my tracks when I saw the living room had at least ten strigoi sitting around watching a movie. I'm sure at any other time I would have found that amusing, but right now I had more on my mind than analyzing what evil creatures of the night did in their free time.

All at once they jumped up and turned to me. I held my hands up and again small balls of fire shot from my palms. I jumped startled by how easy it seemed. The strigoi took a step back, fear crossing every feature of their faces. My heart was beating a so fast I was sure I would have a heart attack before this was all over…if it was ever over.

I looked back at them at shut my eyes. I heard another scream and opened them to see another strigoi in flames. "I need a cell phone," I screamed. None of the strigoi moved. "If you don't want to die like your friend you will give me a fucking phone." I held out my hands with the flames still there. All at once I had about a dozen phones being tossed my way. I grabbed a couple and pocketed them.  
"Now you are going to move away from the door and let me out of here." I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew they were scared of me and it was working in my favor so I kept going with it.

I moved to one side of the room as the strigoi crossed the other side. I opened the door and started backing out slowly. I felt the warmth of the sun hit my back and I nearly cried at my luck. I backed out a little more and at the last moment decided to torch the house. I closed my eyes and waited until I heard the screams. As I opened them I saw that the entire living room was going up in flames. I slammed the door and walked down the steps.

As I walked down the driveway I pulled out one of the cell phones and dialed Rose.

"Hello," she answered. I could tell that I had woke her up.

"Rose," my voice came out shallow and hoarse. I could feel the tears spring from my eyes.

"Sam? Dear God Sam, is that you?" I heard her jumping out of her bed. "Where are you Sam? How? Sam?"

"Rose, I don't know where I am, but I need help. I'm out of the house. Please get help."

"Okay Sam," she cried. "I'm going to get help. You just hold on."

I sat down on the side of the road and lifted my head so my face was being warmed by the sun. The pain that I had held off for so long was now becoming paralyzing. It shot through ever part of my body.

"Sam? Are you still with me?" Rose said. I could hear the tears in her eyes as she beat on a door.

"Mhmm," I answered. I closed my eyes just wanting to sleep. Perhaps I wouldn't feel the pain if I went back to my happy place of nothingness.

"Sam, you can't go to sleep. Open your eyes okay…Dimitri wake the hell up," she screamed. I heard her pounding on the door again.

"Rose?"

"Sam's out," was all she said before I heard the phone being ripped out of her hands.

"Sam," Dimitri said. "Listen Sam there are guardians in the area sit tight."

I heard more doors being pounded on and running around. I heard shouting and soft whispers to me telling me to hold on and that people were on their way. I stopped paying attention after a while as the pain was taking over. I just wanted to surrender to the darkness that was trying to envelope me. I looked down at my hands that had finally gone out. I began to wonder if it was all a dream, but how did I get out then? Where is Adrian? Everything was so confusing and I didn't even understand how all of this began, but what I did know was that I was hurting more than I had ever hurt in my entire life and that I was alone.

I lay down on the side of the drive. Tears spilled from my eyes. "I went through hell and escaped just to die here on the side of the road," I thought. I took a deep breath as pain shot through my body again. I cried out, but no one could hear my cries.

I don't know how long I held on for, but eventually the darkness took over. The last thing I remember seeing was a pair of hands. I was then in my happy place of nothingness where nothing could hurt me and I could feel no pain. Everything was good again and I prayed with all my might that this is where I could stay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright my pretties. i know this took me forever, but you know writers block just sucks. Also are you guys hating the story? Where are the reviews?**

**For those of you who have reviewed i thank you and love you for the support. Things are going to start happening in the next couple of chaps so keep an eye out for them. **

**Okay enough of the A/N read have fun review!**

**Ps. I dont own the charectors from the book...just sam**

* * *

Chapter five-

I swam in the darkness finding peace once again. No pain, no fear, no thoughts, just wonderful peaceful darkness where nothing could hurt me. I wondered around the darkness completely at ease. At some point I began to wonder where the bright lights were and the tunnel I was supposed to walk through where I would see my dead relatives. I mean that's what happens when you die…right?

I decided to lie down for a while and enjoy the nothingness and deal with what comes when it happens. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath reviling in the fact that I could not be hurt anymore. I would miss my friends, but they were safe. They would survive. The only people I worried about were my parents, but I'm sure the academy would do that brain scramble thing on them and all would be fine. I continued to lie with my eyes closed for a while, but soon I began hearing sounds in the distance.

My heart began to pound and I felt the sweat begin to bead on my forehead. "_I can't be waking up,"_ I thought. I began to panic. Without my permission my legs began to walk towards the sounds…the voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying just yet and I didn't want to. I wanted to stay put and stay in the darkness forever. "No!" I cried. "I can't go back. Please…stop walking damn it. I don't want to go back. I don't want to feel the pain I don't want to hurt please just please." I began sobbing as my feet kept walking. I felt as though I was being controlled and pushed forward against my will.

The voices soon became louder and clearer. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. A few more steps into the darkness and I could make out what the voices were saying. Finally, my legs stopped moving forward and sagged to the ground. Fear poured through every ounce of my being. I was paralyzed to the place I sat. I wanted nothing more than to run away from the voices. I didn't want to hear what they said. I didn't care. I knew it was the evil that would haunt me even in death. I would never get away from it. I would never truly be free.

The longer I sat there praying I wouldn't wake up, the clearer the voices began. I was soon able to make out what they were saying even if I didn't want to listen, I had no choice.

"She has been trained well," a voice of someone I didn't know said. "She should be dead. How did she make it out?"

"We don't know." I gasped recognizing the voice at once as that of Stan's. My world began to spin. He couldn't be working with the Strigoi. He was always looking out for me. Was it all just a joke? Was it just a set up? Tears welled in my eyes and I quickly blinked them back.

"She looks like Sara Beth," the other voice said. "She could be her twin sister if I didn't know better."

"I know," Stan snapped. Silence fell and I began to wonder if they had gone away. I sat for a few minutes with my eyes closed trying to figure everything out. After a minute though, I heard a sigh that definitely didn't come from me.

"She's no t Sara Beth Stan."

"You don't think I know that Janine. God…I just….She is so much like her in so many ways."

"You really care for her don't you?"

"She's become much like a daughter to me. I can't help but want to protect her."

"Stan, you can't replace Sara Beth. Nothing will ever bring her back."

"I know. But Sam is here and she needs me."

"Just be careful Stan. She is training to be a guardian. You won't be able to protect her forever."

"I'm sending her home. I can't lose her too Janine. I just can't."

"Stan, even if you could send her home, you know she wouldn't go. She is bonded now. She will never abandon Lord Ivashkov and you know it."

My heart was pounding and the world around me began to spin. I didn't understand anything that was being said. Who was Sara Beth? What happened to her? Why does Stan want to send me away? I know I screwed up, but I haven't been training long. I could work harder. I can't leave Adrian. I can't leave my friends. I can't leave my family.

I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the voices away. I didn't want to hear anymore. I just wanted to be alone in my peaceful darkness. My place of blissful nothingness. I just wanted to find the damn off switch and be done with it. Slowly the voices began to fade away and I was left in the darkness once again. I sat there with my eyes closed reveling in the silence.

As I opened my eyes I was blinded however, by the brightest light I had ever seen. _"Huh,_" I though. "_Must be the light I was wondering about earlier." _I closed my eyes again and smiled. I was ready for the peace and hoped that those I left behind would be okay.

"Sam," I heard someone calling my name, but everything sounded distorted. "Sam," the voice came again. My head began pounding and I felt like I was going to be sick. "Open your eyes."

I felt a hand on top of mine and something clicked. Everything that had happened rushed back into my mind. The pain and terror the hate and helplessness were all front and center in my mind. I jumped up sending a sheering pain through my body. I kicked out making contact with someone who let out a grunt. "Get away from me," I screamed. Before I could kick out again I felt several pairs of hands holding me down. I fought hard crying trying to get away. I couldn't do this again. I couldn't live through that hell again. "Just kiss me," I sobbed. "Please just kill me."

"Sam, open your eyes. You're safe." The voice was frantic and pleading. "Sam, please open your eyes."

Slowly I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and I pulled myself back away from the figures that surrounded me. Hot tears stung my face as the swept over my chapped and broken skin. "Please don't hurt me," I whispered.

I closed my eyes again letting the sobs rack through my body. I didn't care about the pain. I just wanted it to all go away. How could this have happened to me? How did I get here? Why was everything happening like this?

"Sam, its Guardian Alto. Can you open your eyes for me?"

I slowly looked up blinking my eyes several times to clear the tears. "Guardian Alto?"

"Sam. Thank God!"

This time the tears that racked my body were tears of joy and relief. They had found me. I was safe. They were safe. Everything would be okay. Stan held me in his arms and rocked me back and forth combing his fingers through my hair. He whispered in my ear that everything was okay now and that I was safe. He told me that he would never let anything bad happen to me again. Deep down I wanted to believe him, but for some reason, I knew this wasn't the end of the bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here it is...Chapter six. Yeah i know i'm awesome for the update. Okay no not really. **

**So a big thanks to all my readers. I love you all to pieces. I'm hoping to get a few more reviews this time. Truly they inspire my writing. Dont ask me why, but they do. So please be kind enough to review. **

**Also for those of you wondering about Sam...it is all going to start coming out soon. Being shadowkissed is a little differant for a human. So keep reading to see what happens. I am excited and hope you all like where this is going.**

**xoxo**

**~Mal**

**Ps. Remember to enjoy the story and review... you know it's the lovely green button on the bottom. okay so enough of this go read now!**

* * *

Chapter Six-

I had to stay in the med clinic for a few more days after I woke from my happy place. My friends all came to visit as often as they were allowed. I tried to put on a good face in front of everyone, but inside I was dying. I wanted to scream and cry and hit and kick. I was so angry for what they did to me. I felt sick and dirty all the time. There was not enough soap or bleach to get rid of the feeling. As hard as I tried I was never able to return to my happy place again. I was stuck in the real world where I was forced to remember what happened and live through it for the rest of my life. There was no escaping it.

Eddie left my side as little as possible, but I could never look at him. I would look at the wall or the floor or just turn away from him all together. I knew it hurt him, but I was broken. I was used and broken and he disserved better than me. I had no idea how to tell him what happened to me or what I went through. I didn't know if he even knew or not. If he did, he didn't show it. I loved him so much, but I would never make him go through this with me.

I was finally released with instructions to take it easy and to return in a few days for another check up. Lissa and Adrian had healed me, but I guess the docs just wanted to make sure. I didn't care. I just wanted to get to my room and lock myself away for all eternity.

The door shut behind me and I flung myself onto the bed. Sobs racked through my body only muffled by the pillow I buried my face into. I wanted to go back to my wonderful place of nothingness where there was no more fear or pain. Where I could be alone and not deal with anything. Eventually sleep took over. My dreams however, were not so sweet.

_I opened my eyes to my personal hell. The room I was kept in while Victor and his little minions tortured and raped me. Only this time there was just Victor and myself. He held me to him, my back against his chest. I saw him stroke my hair and tilt my head so he had better access to my neck. I saw the tears flowing from my eyes and knew that this was the end. My time on this earth was at an end…at least my mortal time. Victor lowered his lips to my neck and bit down. I cried out but only for a moment. I saw my eyes glaze over as the high from the bite swept through me leaving me in a blissful stupor. Slowly the life was drained from my veins and as the final drops left my body I fell to the floor. I lay lifeless as Victor stood over me, a smile of victory painted across his face. He watched my lifeless body for what seemed a lifetime. Slowly my body began to move. It was weak and pale…soulless. I stood and turned around. That's when I knew. My brown eyes were now ringed in red marking me as an evil creature. I was doomed to stalk the night and feed off the innocent. I became what I hated most and had fought so hard to protect my loved ones from and now they would need to be protected from me._

The room began to fade. A terrifying scream filled the air around me. I bolted out of bed as the screams faded and the sounds of banging rang from my door. The closet door was slightly ajar and I dove into it seeking the safety and comfort of the dark. I close the door and scooted to the back corner and hid behind a few boxes I had yet to unpack. Pulling them close to me I curled into a tight ball rocking back and forth willing the fear away. I knew they were back for me. It was too good to think I would be able to escape forever. I heard the door to my room burst open. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut hard.

"Sam?" I heard my name being called out, but I was frozen with fear.

"Sam, please come out. I need to know you are okay."

I tensed waiting for them to come. I knew they would find me, but I was not going to just give myself up.

"Please Sam, come out. I know you are in there…just please."

I pushed myself further into the corner. My heart was racing and I was preparing to fight. Surely the guardians would come soon. They wouldn't let me be taken again….unless…oh God! Did they storm the school? Could everyone be dead?

Hot tears blurred my vision as anger took over the fear. As the door to my hiding place slowly opened I jumped out and punching as hard as I could. I heard a sickening crack and dropped down to kick my attacker's feet from under them. As soon as I heard the thud of his body drop I bolted out of the door.

"Shit! Sam stop!"

I didn't listen. I kept running my vision blurred with fear and anger. I darted down the stairs two at a time acutely aware of the footsteps behind me. I picked up my pace as I darted out of the dorms. I turned towards the front gates hoping they would be open. If not I had a chance and climbing them. Hopefully I had enough of a head start to make it over before they caught up.

I heard my name being shouted over and over again, but I kept running. I didn't look back. I kept my target in sight and as it came into view my heart sunk. They were closed tight. I was going to have to climb them. I pushed myself to pick up my pace even though my lungs were crying out for me to stop. I reached the gate and took a flying leap at them hoping to get a little height and not have to climb so far, but as I jumped I was tackled to the ground.

I screamed out and head butted whoever was on top of me causing them to roll off. Familiar warmth ran through my body and I pulled my hands up to block my attackers. My eyes closed in the familiar way and a few moments later I heard sharp intakes of breath. I slowly opened my eyes to see a bush next to Guardian Petrov on fire. Her eyes were wide with horror and shock. I looked around to see a dozen guardians plus my friends standing around. All of them with the same look.

My body began to shake uncontrollably. I sunk to the ground hysterical sobs escaping my body.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. "I didn't know…"

Strong arms wrapped around me pulling me close. I looked up surprised to see Christian holding me. He rocked me as Lissa and Rose came and sat next to him.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered through the tears.

"I don't know Sam, but we will find out." Rose whispered.

"We are all here for you. I promise," Lissa said.

I looked up to see that not only were they there, but Adrian was now standing beside us along with Eddie. I stood up and walked over to Eddie and buried myself into his arms. He stroked my hair and pulled me close kissing my head.

"I'm so sorry Eddie," I cried. "I really am so sorry. I love you so much and you need more than me. I'm so, so sorry."

Eddie pulled me back and looked at me sad and confused. "Sam, what are you talking about?" he asked. "You are it for me. I love you and I'm not letting you go. No matter what Sam, I am going to be here for you. I will work with you and help you and be your shoulder to cry on. I'll be here when you need me…for anything. Sam, please I love you."

Eddie pulled me close kissing my face and head and hands. Tears fell from his eyes and I could tell he was hurting. I knew he wanted to help. Hell, I wanted his help. The realistic part of me knew that it was not a good idea to bring them down with me, but the selfish part of me took over and I nodded into his chest allowing him to be there for me.

We stood there for a long time. No one said anything. Everyone was lost in their thoughts trying to figure out what the hell was going on with me and how to approach it. I felt through the bond the guilt that Adrian had. He was taking the blame for all of this and I felt horrible.

I walked over to Adrian and pulled him close. I stood on my toes and kissed his jaw. Adrian looked down at me slightly amused, but also confused.

"Adrian, don't blame yourself," I whispered.

"How can I not," he replied. "I did this to you. All of this is my fault."

"Adrian, I am alive because of you. I owe you my life and I love you so much for giving me a chance at life again. This is nobody's fault but Victors and he is dead so we don't have to worry anymore."

I heard several gasps and looked up to see the shocked faces of the guardians that still stood there. "Sam?" Stan asked walking to me slowly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down into my eyes.

"When did Victor die and how?"

I sighed and looked around. I really wasn't ready to have this talk yet, but it looked like I had no choice.

"I suppose it's time you all hear what happened to me." I said closing my eyes readying myself for the nightmare to replay once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. sorry it took so long to update..RL is kind of sucky right now, but hopefully i will get back to writing somewhat more frequently. A big thanks to those of you reviewing. It truly does inspire me so if you want me to keep going lets get those reveiws in. I think i got like two for the last chapter. I know you can do better than that. SO hopefully you will review if you like this. **

**xoxo Read and review my pretties :-D**

* * *

Chapter 7-

I made my way along the walkway lost in thought tying to put my words in order, trying to figure out how to tell these people who I knew loved me dearly what had been done to me. Hell, I wasn't even sure of all of it. I let myself drift to the darkness to get away so much that there was a lot missing. I knew I had a lot to deal with and I didn't want to do it alone, but I also knew that I didn't want sympathy from everyone either. It was something I just couldn't deal with. I was not some poor girl who couldn't deal with this shit. Yes, I was having issues…even I couldn't deny that, but it wasn't something I couldn't sort out given time.

I bit my lip as we came to the guardians building and made our way to the lounge away from any prying ears that may be hanging around. I took a seat and wrung my hands not looking at anyone. I sat there for several minutes trying to force myself to talk. "Just like a band aid Sam. Quicker the better," I thought to myself. With a deep sigh I began my story.

"_I had to go…it was me or everyone. The choice was so easy to make. I would have done it no matter what and I would do it again to save all of you. I'm so sorry I hurt you all by leaving, but you have to know it had to be done." _I looked at my hands fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over and run down my face. I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands hard over my face.

"_At first I thought Victor was just some nutcase that really needed some mental help. He scolded his little henchmen if they even looked at me wrong when we were in the cars. When we got to the house he showed me around. I couldn't figure out why he would do that. It was like he was asking for me to escape, but then everything changed. As soon as the door to my room shut everything changed. He wanted me to talk about the bond. Tell him how it worked. He wanted to see how far he could take it before he turned me to see how it would be affected then."_

I ran my hand through my hair too afraid to look up at any of my friends. I was afraid to see the disappointment. I knew I let them down in so many ways. I felt guilty for reasons I didn't even know. I know deep down it was stupid, but I felt I should have been stronger, fought harder…something.

"_I refused. I told him I would die before I told him anything or turned. After that I became a strigoi play toy. Tossed around from one to the next beaten and left broken for the next one to play with once the previous was bored. They…they…I couldn't…I fought…"_

The tears I had fought so hard to keep at bay spilled over and I felt as though I was going to be sick. Only part of it was my own emotions. Adrian knew all too well what happened and he was reliving the horror right along with me. I could feel pain, hate, and guilt seeping through the bond and intensifying my own feelings. I finally looked up at all my friends. Their faces were full of pain and anger. A sob shook my body. I didn't know how I was going to get through this.

"_They…I…."_

I looked around and felt my chest tighten and my breath was becoming panicked and short. The room around me began to spin and I felt Eddie's arms wrap around me. I jumped a foot into the air and let out a small screech before realizing I was okay. He held me close and kissed my head. Hot tears stung my face and stained eddies shirt.

"_Eddie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't fight harder. I'm so sorry. It was supposed to be you."_

"_Shhh…Sam. What are you trying to tell us?" he whispered._

"_Eddie they…they"_

"_They raped her," Adrian growled. _Venom dripped from his words. I could feel he wanted nothing more to have been the one to kill the monsters that had hurt me. At that moment I jumped from my seat running for the door. I couldn't swallow back the bile that had made its way up my throat and was now pilling into the bushes outside.

I sat for a few minutes trying to calm myself and get collected when Rose came up to me holding a cup of water and a damp napkin.

"Thought you could use this," she said holding them out when a sad smile. "Sam, you don't have to do this. Everyone will understand and we know it takes time. I've been through a lot in the past few years, but I can't even begin to imagine what Victor put you through. What they did to you. But you need to know, that we are all here for you. We will help you in whatever way you need…whether it be us leaving you the hell alone or someone to beat the crap out of to release some of those frustrations. I'll go ahead and volunteer Stan for that job."

I couldn't help but laugh when she said that. Little did she know the reason he was the way he was. But that was not my story to tell, the little I knew. We sat in silence for a few moments both lost in thoughts of the horrors we had both witnessed and survived so young.

"I need to talk to Eddie," I said getting up from my spot next to Rose. "I need to tell him I'm sorry and that I understand if he wants to end things."

Rose grabbed my arm. "Don't do it just yet. He's not going to leave, but you need to let him process this. He loves you so much Sam. He almost lost you and in a way he did. You will never be the same Sam you once were. As much as I wish I could tell you that everything will go back to the way it was, I just can't. In time it will be easier and you won't feel like you want to throw yourself off the roof every day, but you will never look at life the same way. Everything will become more precious…more serious. In some ways it's good. You know early that this isn't some glory filled job, but a serious job that can't be taken lightly, but at the same time you lose out on what you have left of childhood. So, Eddie kind of did lose you when you were taken, but what he did get back he will never let go of. You just need to wait for him to come to you…in his own time. Eddie has been there too, he knows what it's like. Let him help you. Don't push him away Sam. He just might end up being what saves you."

I smiled through the tears and hugged Rose tight. I never thought she could be so deep. She was always joking around and playing things off, but when she talked to me like this…I could see the pain she hid so well. I could see the guilt she had from not being able to save her friend. She really did understand some of what I was feeling.

"Was Dimitri your savior?" I asked.

Rose smiled and her eyes got a distant look remembering back to her days of pain and nodded. "If I didn't have him…I don't think I would have survived it. Sure I had Liss, but I needed someone who had been through it. Someone who had survived loss and beaten the sadness and learned to live. He showed me how to live again and in doing so showed me how to love myself again when I thought I would never be able to. He pulled me from my sinking ship."

She turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Sam, you will survive this. It is going to be hard, but you cannot give up. I will not let that happen to you. If Eddie isn't your savior, then let me help you. Let us all help you. You are so strong and you are good at what you do. Don't let this stop you from living. Please Sam…Just don't stop living."

I nodded through my tears. I wouldn't stop living. I wouldn't let Victor win. I was surrounded by my family and my friends, by people who cared for me. I wouldn't just live because I had to, but because I wanted to. I knew right then that in time I would have my life back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here it is....chapter eight. I'm hoping to start doing a few journal entries starting with the next chapter. I also think it's time to pull out the big guns....so just be prepared that things are going to start happening. No she is not going to go through more hell. Dont worry about that. It's time for our Sam to start healing. I love you all so much for reading my stories and supporting me. I wish i could update a little more often, but i am a mom so kiddos come first. So please be patient. **

**Also... i'm not RM. I'm pretty sure you all knew that, but for anyone who may have been mistaken...sorry to burst your bubble, i hope you can still love me :-D**

**Okay loves happy reading and dont forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter eight-

I couldn't deny that after my talk with Rose I was feeling a little better. Over the next week I spent my time training and hanging out like any normal teenager, but the thing is…I wasn't normal by a long shot. I had a new power I knew nothing about and no one could figure out how it was happing or why. I was also a human living in a vampire's world and that my friend is just not normal. I don't care who you are or where you are from, but normal teenagers don't hang out with vampires. Don't get me wrong I loved my friends and still do and I would do anything for them, but I'm just saying it's not normal.

I found that during the day I pulled off seeming fine, but at night it was a whole other story. I found myself not being able to sleep and would end up resting in my bathtub with the light on and door locked. I don't know why, but it felt safe and safe is what I needed. I was struggling in my practices by the end of the week, but I was able to play it off as just getting back into the hang of things. To cover up the very dark circles under my eyes I wore more makeup than I have ever worn in my entire life. I was probably stupid in not telling someone about what was going on, but I didn't want them to think I couldn't handle what was going on with me. I didn't want to be sent away because I wasn't strong enough. This was my life now and even if I was struggling a little with what happened, I didn't want to give my life up.

Stan was being very protective of me, but I didn't say anything. It was nice to have someone like a father here and if it made him feel better then I didn't mind. I think it made Eddie a little jealous and I'm pretty sure that everyone else thought he had a bit of a crush, but I knew better. Every now and again I would find myself wanting to ask him about his daughter, but never got the courage to do so. It seemed a bit too personal.

I even started having to see a therapist or whatever. She was stupid and pissed me off with the "well, how does that make you feel?" What kind of bull is that? I mean come on you should know how it makes me feel. I was fucking used as a punching bag for days. I feel like shit duh! So needless to say I'm not enjoying it much at all and I don't really think it's helping me at all. She wants me to start keeping a diary of all the things that go through my mind during a day. If I start feeling anxious or angry or sad or whatever I have to write it down. I guess the only good thing about it is that I don't have to show it to anyone. It's my own personal diary and I actually kind of like that. I haven't started yet, but I will. One day.

I was really starting to look forward to Thanksgiving break. I missed home and just needed to get away for a while. I'm sure the school would have gladly sent me home for a weekend if I really wanted to go and truth be told I did, but damn it; once again I didn't want them to think I was freaking the hell out. I loved this place and I loved my life more than I ever thought I could. It has become a part of me and a part of my life that I never really thought I would ever find. I lived for what I was doing now. I had no desire for them to think I was too weak to continue. GAAAA…!!!! Why is this so hard? It's like I can't have it both ways.

Today was one of those days that I kind of felt like the walls were closing in on me and I had to get away. I found that the best place for me to go was the library. I had forgotten how much I loved to read and it was an escape for me. I got lost in the stories of those old musty books and forgot even if for just a little bit, that life was hard. I had to get away. The stares and whispers were really beginning to suffocate me. I'm pretty sure everyone was trying to figure out if and when I was going to blow my top and flip the fuck out. Okay sorry about my language, but damn it, I am stronger than that. Haven't I proven myself to them on more than I one occasion?

"Sam?" I heard from behind me. I shook my head and looked up realizing that I hadn't read a single word of the book I was holding and that said book was upside down.

"Yeah?"

"Your book is upside down love," Eddie told me with a lopsided smirk.

"Oh, yeah so it is."

"Sam, I know that you are dealing with a lot of shit right now and I am trying to help you…just know that I love you and I'm not going to run away." He took a seat across from me and stared at me as I thought back to what Rose had told me just a few days ago.

I stood up and walked over to Eddie and curled up in his lap. He was going to be my savior. I would let him help me even if it took me time to let him in.

"I love you Eddie," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "I know I haven't told you since I got back, but I do and I am so sorry for everything that I have put you through. I am sorry for everything. I feel like a terrible girlfriend. You were just trying to help and I pushed you away."

"Sam, just stop right there," he whispered putting a hand over my mouth to shut me up. He smiled down at me showing me so much love it hurt. "You are not a terrible girlfriend love. You went through hell and survived. You now have to heal and it's going to take time. I had to heal too after Mason died in Spokane. Rose, Christian, Mia and I clung to each other because we were all going through the same things. I felt like it was my fault that Mase died. He was my best friend and I don't think I have even forgiven myself yet, but I learned to live again. With the help of people that loved me I was able to live. We are here for you Sam. I am here for you."

Of course my stone heart that had taken place in my chest melted at his words. And I think I fell in love with him even more. I turned to look at his face seeing his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. I reached up and gently ran my fingers under his eyes. "I'm here for you too, Eddie."

I slowly sat up and pecked his lips. "Sam, don't do this if you're not ready. I don't want to hurt you or scare you."

"Eddie, it's just a kiss. I want to kiss my boyfriend who I love so much"

Eddie smiled down at me and kissed my lips softly. It was so tender and filled with love that I couldn't help but deepen the kiss. I tangled my fingers into his hair and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and gently massaged his tongue with my own. I loved the way it made me feel. For the first time in weeks I didn't feel dirty or used. I felt loved and wanted. I felt like nothing in this world could ever hurt me again and that I would be free.

Tears fell from my eyes and happiness filled me. I pulled back from Eddie and looked at the man I loved. "I love you Eddie. You really are my savior,"

He leaned down and captured my lips with his own once again leaving me once again filled with love and happiness that I never wanted to end.


	9. Chapter 9

WOW an update!!! I know i Know i suck big time please stop throwing stuff at me...NOT COOL. Anywho this is the first journal entry I hope you like it.

I am not RM I just act like her :-D Most of the charectors i dont own...however the names you dont recognize from the story...yup those are mine.

* * *

Chapter nine-

Dear Journal,

Well, looks like I am finally starting this thing. I can't exactly promise anything will come of it, but Lana, my shrink said that she would start making me see her daily if I didn't start writing in this thing. Whatever…so here I am feeling like a moron writing in a little leather bound book. Truth told you will probably see more doodle time than actual writing time. I hope that will Lana will be okay with that.

So I guess I'm supposed to spill the beans about all the shit in my life…so here goes nothing.

I am human living amongst the supernatural and that shit is freaking awesome. Crazy, but awesome.

My life has been in danger more times in the past three months than anyone should have in a lifetime and that shit freaks me out.

I'm in love. Yes, that's right. I Samantha am in love with Eddie. He is everything I have ever wanted, but deep down, I know that it won't be able to last. We are both training to be guardians and it's just not condusive with our jobs. Maybe we can work something out, but I'm just going to enjoy it while it lasts.

I feel like I have finally found my place in the world. I know that it's crazy and I should have run for the hills, but I finally feel at home. It's like I can't see myself ever being away from this environment. These people are not just my friends, but they are my family.

So, that's a little bit of what is going on. I know it's not much, but all that shit I just spewed, well, it's what's in my heart; Complete and total trust that I will be okay as long as I am with the people that I love. I have their backs, and they have mine. What more could you ask for?

I feel bad because I know once I graduate it will be hard for me to see my parents, but I know what I am doing is for the best. I know that I am keeping the world safe and in turn keeping my family safe. So, at the end of the day I can breathe easy knowing I've done my best.

Okay, okay, so I guess I should get down to the dirty shit that Lana wants me to be able to get out. I guess I should start with the fact that I am still having nightmares. They really are starting to take an effect on me and I can't understand why I just cannot get over it. What happened sucked, yes, but I'm strong and I refuse to allow that to take over my life and turn me into a victim. I am a survivor damn it! I should be able to pick myself up by the boots and kick ass back to make sure it never happens again.

During the day that's not a problem. I've worked harder than I ever have, taking on more practices in my own time on my own and putting in more laps. I even started sneaking out to run laps while everyone sleeps. I have nothing better to do with my time since I don't sleep and I don't eat and I don't do anything but try to keep the nightmares away. It's probably not the healthiest thing in the world for me and I am feeling its evil little hands trying to take me down into the pits of depression, but I am fighting and I will win.

A few people have told me that they think that something is going on, but I told them that I'm just tired from trying to get back on my feet. It has only been a week and I need time. I don't think they are buying it and I am going to have to at least tell Stan what's going on.

Stan….he's definitely become the father I so desperately need here. As much as I love my own father and miss him like crazy, Stan is here and knows this life. I can talk to him if I need it and I know he is going to be there for me. I just keep wondering about his daughter. It sometimes plagues me.

Okay enough about that shit. So thanksgiving is coming up and I have learned that most of my friends don't do anything soooo…I am going to ask mom and dad if I can bring them with me home. I know they will be ecstatic to meet my friends and that way I can keep a close eye on them and make sure they have an awesome vacation. It will also give Christian and Tasha a chance to be together. I know he misses her and when I email Tasha she always asks how he is doing. So, I know she misses him just as much. I already talked to Dimitri and Stan a little about it and they think that it would be fine as long as they both went long. I'm even going to invite my pain in the ass bond mate, because if I'm going to be honest here, it kind of freaks me out not having him with me. It's kind of like a part of me is missing when he isn't at least somewhat near me. And since I am going to be his guardian, I guess I better bring his ass with me to make sure nothing happens.

As for my pain in the ass, he is doing okay. I know he knows that I'm not doing as well as I tell everyone I am, but he's giving me my time. Rose, Lissa and I all think its funny how jealous Eddie gets when Adrian gets all big brother with me. I fell over laughing when Adrian kissed my forehead and Eddie growled at him. I had to squeeze his hand and kiss his temple to keep him from going guard dog on Adrian. God, men are stupid, but if truth be told, I would never change any of it. They are who keep me sane. They are the ones that are going to get me through this and I know when I finally tell them what's really going on, they will be there to soothe me and make sure I don't fall. I love them all so much. I know that not everyone is very accepting of having a human in this world, but I'm glad that I have the ones that do by my side.

So, now that I have rambled on about everything I'm going to stop and go for a run. Until next time, my dear journal that makes me feel like a crazy ball of stupid, I bid thee farewell.


	10. Chapter 10

***hides behind a chair* dont hurt me! *throws chapter at everyone* here it's yours take it you can have it. **

**okay on another note. I suck i know i do and my updating has been horrible. I have not stopped writing...but it is all on notebook paper that i am currently tryin to get into the computer. But life is busy with kids running around. Ballet and piano and acting and swimming and well... you get the point. i will try to get another one up soon. **

* * *

Chapter 10-

I woke up to an awful banging on my door. I had finally gotten some sleep with the help of Adrian. He has been a lifesaver. He sets up my dreams and leaves me to it. Sometimes he stays to chat, but most often he just takes off. I love him for it…not like LOVE him, but well, you know what I mean. So needless to say, I was not happy to be so rudely awakened from a peaceful night sleep.

I rolled over praying whoever it was would just go away and leave me in peace, but I had no such luck. I rolled out of bed with a huff and pulled the door open barking out a very annoyed "WHAT?"

Lisa and Rose stood there with huge grins on their faces and suitcases in their hands. "We came to pick out your cloths, do your hair, and make sure you packed appropriately."

"You did not wake me up five hours before we have to be on the plane for that did you?"

The both grinned at me and pushed through to start the torture. I was beginning to feel like I was Bella in the twilight books, only not as clumsy, but the whole Bella Barbie deal…yeah, that was me. Apparently I didn't know how to dress myself for "special occasions" such as going home for thanksgiving. Can you hear the sarcasm? Yup, thought so.

I grumbled my 'yeah fine whatever' and headed to the shower. I could already tell it was going to be a long week. Maybe I should have thought this through a little more before inviting the torture duo home with me.

I had just gotten in the shower and leaned my head against the wall when I felt the familiar tingle of Adrian in my head. "SHIT! Get out of my head Adrian…I'm in the freaking shower. Have you no boundaries?" I screeched. I could hear Rose and Lisa in the other room laughing their asses off. Adrian being Adrian whistled and laughed. "I quite enjoyed the show Samantha; please don't stop on account of me." That was it. I jumped out of the shower threw my yoga pants and a hoody on and ran out the door. I could hear Lissa and Rose in hot pursuit saying something about Adrian being dead now and that asshole had it coming. He sure as hell did. Queen's nephew or not…his head was mine.

"Adrian!" I yelled pounding on his door in guest housing. "I know you're in there. Open the damn door so I can kill you now and try to enjoy the rest of my vacation."

I heard some banging around and kick the door. It flew open and I stepped into the room. It was a mess of cloths and Vodka bottles everywhere. Did he not ever clean up after himself? I was here yesterday and it was clean. What the hell happened? I made my way to his room and flung open the closet. "You can't hide from me dip wad. You bonded us remember? The old saying you can run, but you can't hide… is now unbearably true for us."

Adrian grinned at me and tried to push his way past. "Not so fast Lord Ivashkov. There is still the matter of you seeing me naked and not leaving as soon as you noticed I was in the shower. That was not very fare."

Rose and Lissa were laughing so hard, I thought they would pass out from lack of oxygen. Lisa was on the phone I'm sure telling the guys to get over here and Rose was pulling out her camera phone to start recording. She had an addiction to YouTube and if she saw a YouTube moment…it was sure to be recorded. This was going to go down in history.

"Now Adrian, I think it's only fare that I get the same courtesy I have bestowed upon you."

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and I couldn't help the evil grin that spread across my face.

"You have two options you peeping tom you. You can either strip naked and run outside screaming your love for Stan or I can rearrange that pretty face of yours. What will it be?"

By this time not only had Christian and Eddie arrived, but Dimitri was there as well. They were all finding this quite amusing. It was about time someone put Adrian in his place.

"Adrian…you have not answered my question. What will it be? I will give you five seconds to decide.

5.

4.

3.

2. I took a step closer to him getting ready to swing.

"Not the face!" he cried covering his face with his hands. "I'll take option one."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Well get to it then. I have a shower to finish and torture to be given I don't have all day."

Adrian glared at me and I just smiled and tilted my head to the side. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughs as Adrian started stripping down to his birthday suit. As he began taking off his boxers I turned away. I should have maybe thought this through a little more, but I was not going to back out now. He needed to pay.

I walked over to my group of friends with a small smile on my face. Rose and Liss were both grinning at me with an eyebrow raised. I knew what was coming.

"So Sam…have you ever seen a guy naked before?"

I glared at them and looked over at Eddie. He had an amused, but curious look on his face. Damn them to hell. I so did not want to do this now.

"No, I haven't. Now shut the hell up before I kick your ass too. I'm not in the mood."

They all looked at me with mouths hung open. I was not one to snap like that, but I was tired and not feeling all that great and I was bringing a boy home to meet the rents. Did I mention this was going to be a long week? Yeah, thought so.

We soon heard shouts from outside and hysterical laughs. We ran downstairs to find Adrian streaking across campus screaming his love for Stan Alto. He was spinning in circles and leaping through the air with his arms stretched wide. I couldn't help but laugh. Sure it wasn't the way I wanted to see my first naked guy, but it was funny as hell.

After a few minutes we decided Adrian was having too much fun with his show and sent Dimitri after him. Of course Adrian tried to evade him, but Dimitri pounced on him with ease. Ever the comedian, Adrian then decided it was a good time to die and kissed Dimitri on his cheek and yelled "my savior" as loud as he could. There was nothing I could do to save his pretty little face.

Dimitri walked back to us pissed off and grossed out. "If anyone asks…he fell." We all nodded laughing so hard we thought we would piss our pants.

"So, did you get it all?" I asked looking over at Rose who was typing furiously on her key pad. She just nodded. I knew it would only take a few hours for this to be a YouTube sensation.

"Okay girls," Lissa spoke up grabbing my arm. "Let the torture commence."

I groaned and followed them back to the dorms. At least this had taken up over an hour of our time. I would only be put through just over two hours of torture today…lucky me!

* * *

You know what to do...


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own...i just manipulate.**

**Sorry it has been so long, but i have been working on a book I'm hoping to get published. Things are going pretty well with it. So cross your fingers that when it's complete it Will get published. I'll keep you all informed. But right now without further due...HGSH chapter 11**

**Read, Reaview and most of all have fun :-D**

* * *

Chapter 11

"You guys we are going to miss our flight if you don't leave me the hell alone and get our butt's to the plane," I screeched. "And why are you making me all gorgeous anyway? We are going to actually be working and protecting our Moroi. Shouldn't I be in work out gear?"

Lisa and Rose both looked at me like I had grown a second head. "NO!" they shouted together. "You are going back to the place that made your life hell for well forever. You look freaking awesome and it's time to flaunt what that place lost out on. Now we just need ten more minutes and we will be ready."

"Ten minutes you guys…that's all you will be getting. I don't want to be late and miss out on seeing my parents."

"Don't worry," they both grinned.

Sure enough, ten minutes later I was perfect. They had my hair pulled back in a high pony because I will be on duty. It was curled at the ends and fell just past my shoulders. My makeup was light, but brought out my features. My eyes were the perfect smoky color to bring out the green specks that hide in their brown color. My lips were a soft rose and my cheeks shimmered with a light blush. My girls were geniuses. They had me in a pair of dark wash low ride flare leg jeans and a fitted grey sweater paired with the perfect pair of grey stiletto heeled boots. Yup, they did an awesome job. However, we were late for our flight.

We were running as fast as we could, pulling Lisa behind us to make it there on time. I made a mental note to make her run with me to get her stamina up. I wonder why they don't have them at least run. I mean, for goodness sakes I don't mind the fighting but they have got to at least be able to run.

Dimitri and Alberta were waiting outside the door for us as we ran up. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were none too pleased with any of us.

"Sorry," we panted as we ran up.

Lisa looked as though she may pass out from exhaustion. We pushed her way farther than we should have, but damn it we were late!

"You girls are ten minutes late. We should have left you."

"Guardian Belikov, I am truly sorry for making them late," Lisa smiled over at him. I could tell that she was using just a hint of compulsion. I just hoped they couldn't tell.

"I just wanted Sam to be perfect for her first homecoming since she left. I mean she has changed a lot since she left don't you think?"

Dimitri sighed and nodded as he turned and took his seat in the plane. We all looked over at Lisa who just grinned and walked onto the plane.

Just as I was walking on board my spidy senses started to tingle. Adrian was up to something…damn it! "_Adrian whatever you are doing you need to stop right now_," I told him in his head. Sometimes telepathy came in handy.

"_Awww…Sam! I promise it's nothing bad. Just wait and see."_

I sighed and took my seat near the back of the plane with the rest of the group. Stan, Alberta, Dimitri sat across from us speaking amongst them-selves. It wasn't long after that I noticed Adrian take his seat next to Stan and lean his head on his shoulder.

"Lord Ivashkov," Stan said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes, my love," Adrian replied.

I looked around me to notice everyone trying to stifle their laughs. I rolled my eyes sensing what was coming next.

"What pray tell are you DOING?" Stan yelled.

"Why, I'm cuddling with you snookims. What does it look like?"

"Adrian, get off of me and back to your seat before I use you as an example to these novices what we are trained to do."

"Oh, Stan my darling, you wound me. How could you say such hurtful things?"

"Adrian, I will risk jail time if you do not move this instant."

"But darling," Adrian said snuggling closer to Stan "I thought you loved me…that's what you said to me last night and this morning."

"Yes, Adrian I heard of your devotion of love. That was quite disturbing."

"Oh pudding…"

"Adrian, get your ass off of me now."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Adrian pouted his bottom lip and moved to go sit next to Christian and Lisa. He crossed his arms and stared straight at Stan. I looked over to see Stan rolling his eyes at Adrian antics and the smirks on Dimitri and Alberta's faces. It only took about a second before my Adrian spidy senses kicked in again.

_"Adrian don't you dare do it. You will get us all killed. Whatever it is stop now,"_ I scolded. I really did love being able to communicate in my head. It was the other stuff that pissed me off.

"_Awww… Sammy, come on it will be fun. I'm only going to play with him a little."_

"_You're going to get us all killed or your ass set on fire. Either way there will be fire involved and that is not good on a plane. Now stop it before I kick your ass myself."_

"_ohh Sammy, look at you talking all bad. My girls growing balls. I'm so proud, but I'm still doing it."_

I huffed in my seat and glared across the aisle at Adrian. Lisa just smirked between the two of us and Rose was in hysterics.

"Dear God is that what we look like when we are communicating," Rose laughed. "You look insane. That is awesome. It's one thing to actually do it, but it's another to see what it's like as an outside observer."

I looked over at Rose and smirked. "I just think you and Liss have had more practice at it than we have. Now Adrian be a good boy.

"Nope," he said popping the P. "I'm bored and I wanna play."

I huffed. "Fine, it's your ass that's gunna get burned. Like the saying goes…don't play with fire if you don't wanna get burned."

Christian looked over at me with wide eyes. "Adrian she's right if you are planning on pissing me off…don't!"

Adrian leaned his head down on Christian shoulder. "Come on…I just wanna make my Stanny poo jealous. Please?"

"No"

"Well, you don't have a choice." Adrian cuddled into Christian shoulder with a small sigh, but loud enough to catch the attention of the guardians. They looked over and rolled their eyes smirking at his antics. Only Adrian would pull crap like this.

"Awww…look Stan, you've been replaced," Albert said trying to keep her guardian mask in place and failing miserably.

"Good, Christian can keep him," Stan replied.

Just then Adrian let out a yelp and jumped about a foot into the air. "What the hell?" he screeched.

"I told you not to play with fire if you didn't want to get burned," I said rolling my eyes. "But nooo…you just can't listen to me can you."

Christian flicked another match sized fireball at Adrian's ass, followed by another and another. Adrian yelped ever time one would hit him. After the fifth shot I smelled smoke and looked to see Adrian's butt beginning to smoke. In a panic I looked around for water to throw on him. I knew this dumb ass would get us killed. He just couldn't leave it alone. Adrian's panic shot through me and before I knew what was happening I heard the sizzle of water hitting heat. I opened my eyes to see all eyes on me.

"What?" I asked.

"That's three," Christian grinned.

"What do you mean that's three?"

"Sam," Dimitri said coming to my side. "Did you just manipulate water?"

"What? NO! I…what?"

Lissa and Rose both came over to me and sat me down. "Sam, it's okay. Just relax. It's really not big deal."

"No big deal? Yes, it's a big deal. One day I am perfectly normal human teenager and the next I'm a magic wielding element manipulating _**thing. **_How can that be no big deal? I mean come one…Rose you are shadow kissed and you can't do this stuff. Why me? It's freaking me out. Next thing you know I'm going to be able to heal people and see auras and stalk people in their dreams. Which by the way Adrian it's kind of creepy when you do it to people who aren't suspecting it. Kind of makes you a creeper."

"Sam, honey, I hate to tell you this, but I felt the magic running through you. It was most definitely you," Adrian said rubbing my back. "And I'm not a creeper."

"Keep telling yourself that," Rose teased.

"Great, just what I need. Another power to learn to deal with. It's a damn good thing you guys are going to become my guinea pigs to test my new powers on. Otherwise I'd be screwed."

I looked over at Eddie to see him stir awake. He rubbed his eyes and stretched like a cat. Once he finally opened his eyes he looked over at the group that surrounded me and furrowed his eyes. "What? What did I miss?" he rasped out, voice thick with sleep.

"Oh nothing…just that our little Sam has grown up and learned to use her water powers. Isn't that great?" Rose said kissing my cheek.

"I hate you Rose," I snipped.

"Oh Sam I love you too."

"Wait? What?" Eddie said.

"Christian set Adrian on fire because Adrian was being…well Adrian and somehow I was able to manipulate the water from the glass of water to dump on Adrian. So now  
Adrian is both burned and wet," I huffed. "Serves him right."

"Oh, is that all?" Eddie said sarcastically.

I glared over at Eddie, but before I could say anything Alberta interrupted us.

"Okay everyone listen up," she ordered. We all stopped bickering and looked over at Alberta who was holding a black weapons bag. It was time to be briefed on what our assignments would be for this trip.

"Novices, listen close. You will each have two stakes, a side arm, a taser an ankle knife and a cell phone." I was a bit confused. We all already had cell phones. Why would we need more?

Alberta grinned as Dimitri and Stan handed us our phones. "These are not just any cell phone. There is a panic button on each of these phones. If for any reason you find yourself in trouble just hold down the pound button and it will automatically send out an alert to any guardian in a fifty mile radius. We will come. So make sure this phone is on your person at all times. Sleep with it, eat with it, and shower with it. It's waterproof so yes, you will shower with it.

The boys will be staying with Christian and Lady Ozera. They live 4.3 miles from where the girls will be staying with Sam and her parents. Guardians Belikov and Alto will be staying with Christian and Lord Ivashkov. I will be staying with Lissa. We will meet daily and make sure all plans and details for the day are set before we do anything. I don't want there to be any issues. At night Rose Lissa and Sam will be staying in the same room. I will be sleeping in the room directly across from theirs. Guardian Belikov and Guardian Alto will stay in one room and Eddie and Christian will be in one room. I'm actually not sure where Adrian will stay in the home. There has been some…issues on that, but we will have that figured out before we split tonight."

"Guardians will make sweeps around the homes every hour. Since I am the only guardian that will be at Sam's home then the novices will take rounds as well. Guardian Alto and Belikov I will let you decide if you want to have Eddie take a shift. Now, let's have a good time this week. And hopefully nothing will happen."

After being issued our weapons and making sure that they were all put in place and safeties were on and everything was in working order we all settled down for the last few minutes of the flight. I was getting anxious to see my family again. I know I hadn't been gone very long, but so much had happened in that time and I had changed so much…more than they will ever know, that I was beyond a nervous. Eddie grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek as the plane touched down.

"Show time," I said as the plane stopped and the doors opened leading me to a past that seemed like a lifetime ago…even if it had only been a few short months.


End file.
